


[x/Francis]鮮血無法洗淨

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[x/Francis]鮮血無法洗淨

Francis那雙開槍射擊時從不晃動的手此刻卻不住地顫抖，只因為他剛掛上與家中聯絡的公共電話。  
他張嘴努力交換著肺泡裡的空氣只是為了避免自己在電話亭裡發出難聽的哭聲，而最後伊卡博德計畫的Ukulele特工總算是梳理好自己的情緒踏出還下著雨的電話亭準備前去與自己的隊友會合。

然而他還走沒幾步就被熟悉的聲音從身後叫住。  
「唷，你知道嗎？剛才車上的休謨計量器一直在亂轉呢，吵死了。」  
「所以？這不就是又有工作上門的意思嗎？」  
「是啊，你看看我找到了什麼，這不是我們的工作狂Ukulele嗎？」  
「你在說什麼？」他臉上掛著從容不迫的微笑，儘管心底已經因為害怕自己是現實扭曲者的祕密被發現而宛如血液流乾似的冰冷。  
「嘿、我沒有什麼特別的意思，只是大夥因為你的關係好久沒放假了，雖說的確是賺了不少不過都沒時間花啊。」

「怎麼樣？在咱們的隊長要去跟總部領下一個工作前放個假陪大家樂一樂如何？要知道我們殺了這麼多綠型但是還沒有操過一個綠型呢。」

「…………」Ukulele知道此時自己的表情絕對好看不到哪去，不過他那不似Lilly強大的能力讓他對於要一個都不留的幹掉一隊在殺死現實扭曲者特別有經驗的特工也不太有把握，儘管他最討厭的就是這種身體的觸碰此刻也只能屈辱的點頭接受。

──

「……嗚！」此刻他的雙手被專門用在綠型身上的鐐銬縛在背後，身前的人在他大開的雙腿間把手指插進他的後穴並肆意地撐開括約肌在裡面掏弄初次被侵犯的腸壁，平時身為他隊友、同僚的人們揉捏他的胸部並嘲笑他受了刺激而尖挺乳首，在他的身側掏出性器自慰，那臭味和模樣都讓他必須緊咬著牙關才不至於吐出來。  
「……好了，那麼我先吧！」替他擴張的男人把手指抽離被潤滑液弄得又濕又黏的臀部以後毫不客氣地插入自己的勃起，體內被熾熱的形狀強行撐開，使他忍不住弓起緊繃的身體。  
「哈──！」  
「喂、你也太狡猾了吧。」  
「又不是不會輪到你，排下一個吧。」他們一邊爭辯著一邊把硬挺一下接著一下的搗弄他的體內，在他身後的另一個男人控制著他掙扎的行為並舔著他敏感的耳垂和脖頸，硬物的形狀抵著他的臀縫，然而此時的他無法掙脫只能忍著不要發出更多呻吟。  
快要噴發出來的肉刃在他體內衝刺著，原本他應該噁心作嘔的事情卻讓他不受控制的在這些人面前勃起，更是令他無地自容。  
「原來你喜歡被插得用力一點啊？」  
「不是……才不是這樣……！」他看著自己在這樣的過程泌出更多前液的馬眼無力地反駁著，灌入體內的精液餘溫還殘留在裡面，發洩完的疲軟才抽開就被另一根遞補上繼續攪動濕熱的內裡，不一樣的力道和角度刺激著他的敏感點，三兩下就讓他射了出來。「住手…不要再……！…哈啊、！」  
「怎樣？這樣就爽了嗎？」還沒得到滿足的肉刃繼續蹂躪著他的體內，而他已經失去反抗能力的身體只能喘著氣任由他們，任由他們扳過自己的頭把另一個還沒得到滿足的硬挺插進自己為了換氣而張開的嘴，下頷被另一個人捏著無法闔上，只能在窒息感中嗆咳著泌出生理性的淚液。  
「嘿、又吸得更緊了呢，想不到平時那副德性倒是個騷貨。」  
「是啊，這張嘴別老說那麼多激怒人的話用來吸男人的雞巴不是挺好的嘛。」  
「……、唔…！」停下，快停下來。  
停下。

Francis乾嘔著、啜泣著，他露出痛苦的表情卻無法在下一個人把性器塞進他嘴裡之前把精液吐出來，他又被插到射了的身體顫抖著，在這些男人盡興之前他沒有反抗的機會，沒有誰留給他喘息的時間。

混亂的思緒在情慾裡載浮載沉，直到Ukulele想起來該怎麼掙脫束縛，遠方他們車輛上的計數器在夜裡發出了一聲刺耳的蜂鳴，隨後又與房裡的一切一起回歸平靜。  
只剩下Francis仍然喘著氣，他壓著腹部讓過多的精液從無法完全閉合的肛門裡一點一點排出，懦弱的他環視周圍的一切以後忍不住又哭了起來。


End file.
